In general, touch panels may be classified as below according to a detection method of a signal. That is, the detection method includes a resistive type that senses a location pressed by pressure while applying direct current (DC) voltage through a change in current or voltage, a capacitive type using capacitance coupling while applying alternating current (AC) voltage, an electromagnetic type that senses a selected location through the change in voltage while applying a magnetic field, and the like.
Although a commercial touch screen panel is used based on an ITO thin film, when a large-area touch screen panel is applied, a touch recognition speed is slowed due to sheet resistance of an ITO transparent electrode itself. As a result, as a technique for substituting for the transparent ITO thin film, a metal mesh used as an electrode of the touch screen panel is presented. However, in the case of the metal mesh, it is necessary to make efforts to improve an issue on a visibility aspect in which a pattern is visible to a human eye due to high reflectivity, and an issue in that glare occurs due to high reflectance to external light.